


[DV]Season 2 Episode 3

by GravityG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG
Summary: 晚饭前维吉尔发现橄榄油用光了，他决定去再买一瓶。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	[DV]Season 2 Episode 3

**Author's Note:**

> 我流5DV，ooc预警。

维吉尔从床上起身，走进洗手间。他的手指拂过台子上高高低低的洗面奶、剃须膏、洗发水和沐浴乳，捡出管子被挤得七扭八歪的牙膏。两个漱口杯并排放着，左边的看起来曾被摔到地上不只一百次，右边的光洁如新；牙刷则是同一款黑色电动，其中一只闪着快要没电的提示灯。

维吉尔停顿片刻，拿起了左边的杯子。

事务所空荡荡，显然今天恶魔在人间。但丁用不知道哪里搞来的魔武器匕首把他的字条钉在墙上，还没等走进去看，魔武器就热情地大喊：“嘿！早上好啊老兄！“  
维吉尔立刻转身走向厨房，远远瞄了一眼，从潦草字迹中辨认出委托、两天和xoxo的字样，他一个激灵，决定剩下的都是废话。  
面包摆在流理台上，牛奶在冰箱侧面，黄油和芝士塞在牛奶旁边。拆开吃了一半的培根和香肠堆在一起，旁边有一个孤零零的橙子。维吉尔把煎锅放在炉灶上，点火倒油，在煎培根的时候切好面包，倒了一杯牛奶，撕了几片生菜。他徒手在滚烫的煎锅上给培根翻面，然后把它们铺在三明治上，将用过的锅扔进水槽，走出去吃早饭。  
一分钟后他又走了回来，拉开冰箱门，与那个孤零零的橙子对视了五秒钟。他把它拿出来，用力掰开，露出柔软的剖面。水果清甜的汁液从瓣状结构中渗出，缓慢流下，在橙皮下沿犹豫了片刻，滴落在厨房的地砖上，留下一个透明的圆形水渍。  
维吉尔看着它，直到第二滴、第三滴同样滴落在地面，摔碎在先前的水渍旁边。他走出去，将橙子举到牛奶杯上方，用力挤压直到它变成破碎的一团。液体坠入牛奶，维吉尔走去将橙子的残骸扔进垃圾箱；他走回来，看到牛奶中已经凝结出了絮状沉淀。三明治在那旁边沉默地散发着热气。  
他闭上眼睛，睁开，将牛奶杯里一口未动的内容物倒进下水道。魔武器在墙上，仍然执着地喋喋不休，问他为什么做了早饭又要倒掉，问他可不可以带它出门。  
他冷漠地看过去一眼，魔武器讪讪地住口了。

他走出门去。清晨震颤的冷空气拥抱他。

从魔界回来时，他将传送门开在了事务所门口，丝毫不曾担心会吓到路人；当两人跨出通道，小巷里确实一个人也没有。但丁看也不看地一脚踹开DMC的大门，嬉皮笑脸地向兄长鞠躬行礼：“欢迎回到人间，维吉尔！”  
而维吉尔与事务所里正在整理资料的尼禄面面相觑。  
他们离开不过数月，或许是因为但丁不在，事务所里甚至比之前还整洁了点。但丁颇为热情地招呼尼禄，问他是不是给事务所续了水电费；后者一脸难以言喻的表情，大约是还不知道如何面对这两个在他眼里可能一去不回的便宜长辈。  
尼禄很快抱着他想要的东西离开——没想到这垃圾场里还真有点有用的东西，但丁毫不脸红地感慨，尼禄冲他翻了个白眼，不甘示弱地大喊那特么是因为老子勤勤恳恳来收拾了好几天好吗——然后他在门口停下，犹豫地回过头来看向两人。但丁抱起双臂吹了个口哨，挑挑眉露出看戏的笑容。  
“既然你们回来了，”青年慢吞吞地说，听起来随时会把自己的舌头吞进去，“我在想，不如周末一起来我们家吃晚饭？我是说，反正有阎魔刀过去也不费时间对吧？你们刚回来大概也没什么委托，尤其是维、呃、父——”  
维吉尔几乎是善解人意地接过话茬，打断了尼禄即将发展成饶舌演出的发言；但丁为此挤眉弄眼，发出了响亮的啧啧声。“我们会去的。”  
尼禄肉眼可见地长出一口气，整个人松弛下来，表情也活泼了不少：“那就说定了！我先回去了，你们两个可以想想有什么想吃的菜，我打赌魔界大约只有生恶魔肉可以吃——”说到这里他似乎被自己的想象恶心到了，皱了皱鼻子，“我晚上会再给你们打电话的！具体时间到时候再定，别再拔电话线了老头子！”  
他威胁地朝但丁比了个意味不明的手势，然后转过头来，有点躲闪地看着维吉尔，小声说，“到时见，父亲。”  
年轻人一路小跑着消失在了街角。  
但丁从背后熟练地挂在他哥的肩膀上，戏剧地拖着长腔大声感慨：“父慈子孝啊老哥，我都要感动哭了！”  
维吉尔反手一掌把他拍到地上，毫不留恋地走上二楼去找浴室。  
但丁躺在地上一动不动地沉默了片刻，“说真的，维吉尔，我没想到你会答应他去吃晚饭。”他翻了个身，侧躺在地板上支起头，仰视楼梯上的兄长，“尼禄是个好孩子。”  
他的双胞胎哥哥背向他。“我知道。”他简短地说。

他们刚回来时很少吵架。但丁拉着他去买日用品。双胞胎半魔走在货架之间，维吉尔的目光掠过现代文明社会的一切产物，男士洗发水，清爽型，滋润型，修护型，沐浴液，薄荷味，柠檬味，海盐味，牙膏，防止龋齿，清新口气，呵护牙龈，毛巾，方巾，浴巾，但丁推着购物车，在他身边喋喋不休，就像他小时候洗完澡之后把浴巾披在身后，上蹿下跳着扮演超级英雄。  
斯巴达把两个小男孩按在椅子上，吹干他们短短的头发；伊娃端着牛奶走过来。“不喝牛奶的话会长不高的，”她捏了捏撅着嘴的小但丁的脸蛋，“长不高的话但丁以后要怎么做超级英雄呢？”  
维吉尔已经一鼓作气喝完整杯牛奶，舔舔嘴唇转过头来嘲笑自己的弟弟：“但丁才不会长高呢——他一辈子都就这么高啦，而我则会长到八英尺！”  
但丁则咯咯坏笑着，一巴掌拍上维吉尔唇边还没擦净的牛奶痕迹：“笨蛋维吉尔！你都长白胡子啦，你是个老头子了！你再也不会长大啦，只有我一个人会继续长高！”  
轻飘飘的孩子气发言让维吉尔回过神来，正看到但丁把一盒牛奶放进购物车。他不由得多看了但丁一眼，后者接收到了他的视线，无言地回给他一个“怎么了？”的疑问眼神。  
他摇摇头，越过但丁的手臂，从货架上拿下一盒安全套扔进购物车里。

那盒安全套很快就用完了。他重拾起童年的兴趣，搬大摞的书回事务所。他和但丁或尼禄或但丁和尼禄打架。他睡在事务所二层的房间，窗外有爬山虎的枝叶。他和但丁做爱。性爱是他们的总结陈词，是肢体冲突的退一步——或进一步——争斗方式。但丁用魔剑将他穿胸而过钉在床上，几乎是恶意地提起维吉尔的腰身从后面进入他。而维吉尔在疼痛中一瞬间想，还好魔剑是插在自己身上，罪魔人的尺寸会把这点仅有的快乐也变成折磨。他差点把自己逗笑了。  
但丁大约察觉到他的走神，不满地狠狠咬了一口他的蝴蝶骨。在激烈的动作中有水滴落在他身上，维吉尔神志不清地想，这点运动量也会流汗，但丁还是太缺乏锻炼了。  
他绝不会承认那水滴还有另一种可能性。  
他听到但丁喃喃，他双胞胎弟弟的声音由于埋在他背上而含糊。但快感拍打着他的神经，他听不清他在说什么。

没人说过那很容易，可维吉尔没想过那会如此困难。 

那个周末的下午，维吉尔打开去Fortuna的通道，他和但丁一前一后来到车库门口，阳光下的影子投在地面上。尼禄从车底下钻出来，有点尴尬地用没沾上机油的鬼手挠挠头发：“车库门口的传送门，就像旧日重现哈——“他瞄了一眼维吉尔的脸色，明智地转换了话题，”咳咳，不好意思，不太好笑——欢迎，进来吧，蕾蒂和妮可在客厅，翠西还没到，姬莉叶在厨房准备晚饭。你们可以去看看，如果有什么想加的菜现在还来得及去买。”  
但丁熟稔地走进去，看起来不是第一次来拜访：“姬莉叶还没甩了你小子呢？我觉得这姑娘绝对值得更好的。”  
尼禄用扳手扔他，然后转向维吉尔：“你还没见过姬莉叶吧？”他的神情从常年带着的混不吝气质中奇妙地软化了，像在室温里软乎乎塌下来的奶油，“等下你会见到她，她——她真的很好。”  
维吉尔想知道他有没有意识到自己此时露出的幸福微笑。  
“你儿子的意思是你别用你的魔王脸吓到他小女朋友！”但丁一如既往积极地在尼禄身后煽风点火。年轻人大吼一声，用鬼手一拳砸向叔叔；但丁过分灵活地大笑着闪避，三下两下蹿到维吉尔背后；看着尼禄尴尬地在车库中间急刹车，气急败坏地隔着维吉尔对但丁破口大骂。  
晚饭很好，大家对姬莉叶的手艺称赞不绝，迟到的翠西带了几瓶年份很好的红酒，桌上不管是人还是恶魔都喝了不只一杯。饭后尼禄在姬莉叶鼓励的目光下红着脸走向维吉尔——他可能喝得有点多了——然后拥抱了他。  
维吉尔迟疑片刻，把双手放在年轻人的背上。尼禄并没介意父亲僵硬的身体，试探着把那头很有态度的白发轻轻埋进年长者的颈窝，小声说：“谢谢你能来，父亲。”  
妮可在他身后大声喝彩起来，伴随着稀稀拉拉的掌声；尼禄的脸——如果可能的话——更红了，他强硬地收紧了一下怀抱，然后气势汹汹地跳出来冲向但丁，后者大喊着“为什么又是我！又不是我第一个喝彩的！”边被侄子追着在客厅里绕圈，时不时回头RG一下被鬼手投掷到后脑勺上的种种凶器。  
翠西走到他身边，他没有回头。女恶魔抱着双臂评论道：“难以想象这家伙已经好几十岁了。”  
“幼稚。”维吉尔附和。  
她转过头来深深地看他一眼。“你觉得你就很成熟吗？“她反问，然后又叹了口气，”算了，不用回答我。“  
他们一起看着这场闹剧。尼禄满脸通红地大喊大叫，姬莉叶用纵容的喜爱眼神看着他；稍远一点，妮可和蕾蒂坐在一起戏谑地吹口哨拍大腿鼓掌。小岛夏天漫长的白昼即将结束，橙红的落日余晖透过落地窗，落在但丁大笑着的脸上。那双与维吉尔如出一辙的蓝色眼瞳闪闪发亮。  
“这不会很容易的。“翠西说，”不过看起来你们开了个好头。“

那，事实证明，是个错误的判断。那天晚上他们两个很晚才回家，都带着一点快乐的醉意，温柔地接吻，缓慢地做爱。那个周末是完美的家庭重聚。所有人都以为那是光明未来的起点，是幸福生活的预兆，一切从此以后都是全新的。  
直到后来维吉尔才意识到，那就是幸福的巅峰了。  
从那之后的一切只是逐渐滑落回谷底。

童话故事结局带来的麻痹感逐渐消退。当维吉尔走在路上，他看到拎着购物袋频频休息的青年，带着耳机打电话行色匆匆的女人，小孩子坐在推车里，手里抓着自己的纱裙，穿着运动背心和荧光色短裤牵着狗的人，回到人类世界的新鲜感开始剥离后，他无法不意识到，自己首先是一个隐藏在人群中的半魔，一个叙事诗中的观测点，然后才是一个——或者精确一点，半个——人。  
他曾经是这个社会完整而正常的一份子，直到某个傍晚，噗的一声，像热刀子切开黄油那样轻易地，像松开手的氢气球飞起来那样轻飘飘地，他从这个世界滑落出去了。  
而试图将自己和这个世界重新缝合起来，那不疼，并不像他想象的那样疼，就只是怪异的痒。倒错的不和谐感日夜蛰伏在他的皮肤下，从毛孔中黏糊糊地渗出来，在耳边轻柔地对他说话，将他从日常中隔离开来。他不能关着窗睡觉，静止的空气令他难以呼吸；但路过窗下哪怕流浪猫的脚步也会使他从睡梦中惊醒。他在深夜坐在一楼读诗，曾经热爱的词句却支离破碎。他与但丁去超市，目不斜视地路过整排整排花里胡哨的零食货架。他的手指在一万种不同香味的入浴剂中游移。某一刻他走在人潮中，忽然意识到周围的人说着一种全然不同的语言；在魔界，战斗是他的词藻，力量是他的语法。  
尼禄早些时候给他和但丁一人捎来一条围巾，笨拙地解释说是因为多买可以打折。维吉尔拿到了他那条，深蓝色上绣着银色丝线，柔软、脆弱、温和的动物毛发，他轻轻抚摸过那花纹，在青年闪躲的眼神中恰如其分地道谢。  
但丁大力拍打侄子的肩膀，降温之后每次出门都会围着他那条红色的围巾，甚至对被打翻在地的恶魔也能炫耀一番。  
而维吉尔从来不曾戴上它。

在那个早上之前他们大吵了一架。但丁独自出门去买牛奶，维吉尔无聊地翻阅DMC积攒的卷宗，突然想起早年听过的一则关于斯巴达遗物的流言；那传闻语焉不详，多半是牵强附会，但左右闲来无事，他摘下阎魔刀便划开通道。  
等他回来时已经是深夜。但丁面色阴沉地坐在事务所一楼，地上一片狼藉，仿佛有人把整张桌子一把掀翻——或者确实有人曾将桌子掀翻了。他看到了自己马克杯的碎片，他们刚回来时两人一起去家居店，但丁嬉笑着把这画着蓝色海浪的杯子塞进兄长怀里，为自己选了一个画着红色太阳的。  
现在这两个曾被维吉尔抨击为审美低劣的杯子已经双双阵亡，他本应该为此感到一点愉快，或者至少，他本应该无动于衷。  
“解释。“他胞弟几乎是磨着牙开口了。  
维吉尔直视着弟弟的双眼，不想显得心虚：“我想起一则关于斯巴达的——“  
“操你的，维吉尔！“但丁大吼着打断了他，那张与他相似的面孔由于愤怒和更多东西而扭曲了，流露出某种致命的恶毒：”你就是停不下来是不是？你到底还要得到什么？！你吃了那个他妈的果子，蒙杜斯也不过如此了吧！你还要什么他妈的力量才能停手？！“  
“我不是为了——“  
“你至少可以给我留个字条吧？‘你哥我又要离家出走了去追寻力量了，但丁，你就留下看家吧，因为你又弱小又可悲’，“他嘲弄地模仿维吉尔过去高傲的腔调，”然而不行，维吉尔怎么会纾尊降贵给他可怜的小弟弟留下线索呢？伟大的维吉尔怎么会让别人参与自己的计划呢？“  
“哦，我懂了，“维吉尔冷笑一声，”所以这就是你想要的？翻旧账时间？“他抱起双臂扬了扬下巴，”请，我洗耳恭听。“  
但丁看起来简直要爆炸了：“这他妈的就是你的问题所在！老哥，你他妈什么时候能学会承认自己也有错？！我们出生可能就差了他妈的五分钟，然后几十年来你都把我当成一个不值一提的毛头小子！你什么时候能从你那可笑的上位者大梦里醒过来？也许下次我把你操进床垫里的时候你才能意识到——“  
维吉尔眯起眼睛。下一秒钟，阎魔和魔剑但丁在事务所中间相撞。“注意你的言辞，“年长者危险地说，”否则有些人可能会受到教训。“  
但丁直视着兄长的双眼。一丝自嘲代替愤怒浮上他的脸：“你知道可笑的是什么吗，维吉尔，我出门去买牛奶，“他低低地笑起来，”回来就发现你和阎魔刀都不见了。我甚至都不他妈喜欢喝牛奶，是你小时候每次都把一整杯牛奶喝完，嚷嚷着自己要长到八英尺。可笑的是在那之后我开始喝牛奶，我捡起你的他妈的习惯就像你是个还活在我身边的鬼魂。“  
剑上的力道变轻了。但丁的视线落下，声音也逐渐减小：“而你甚至都已经不再喜欢喝牛奶了。如果你还是个活在过去的鬼魂，那你回来有什么意义呢，这事务所里有一个鬼魂就已经足够了。“  
他的双胞胎弟弟后退两步，魔剑消弭在空气中。“我明天有个委托，一早就走。“他的声音现在完全平静下来了，但丁转身走上楼梯前甚至还有余裕挤出一个微笑，”晚安，哥哥。“

关门声响起。维吉尔一个人站在事务所一楼，手里还握着阎魔刀。

第二天他起床下楼，看到但丁留在客厅的字条。他甚至还在xoxo后面画了个wink的笑脸。他不能自已地回忆起他曾经嬉笑怒骂的幼弟，那一瞬间维吉尔恨死这个让但丁在吵架第二天早上还要装作无事发生地嬉皮笑脸的世界了。  
然后他意识到，那不是世界，那是他自己。  
但丁留下的魔武器在他耳边喋喋不休。维吉尔打开冰箱拿出但丁昨天去买的牛奶，给自己倒了一杯。他其实已经遗忘了自己曾有这个习惯，听但丁提起才勾起隐约的印象。  
他端着做好的早饭走出厨房，又走回来。冰箱里放肉的格子里突兀地放着一只橙子。他凝视着这不合时宜的水果，就像凝视着回到人间的自己。他甚至不知道自己为什么要为自己做早餐。人类的食物没有意义，人类的娱乐没有意义，他越是注视这新世界，新世界越在他胸腔中烙下更多的空洞。  
他伸出手抓起这橙子，用力掰开它。橙子顺从地向他裸露出新鲜的伤口，它的汁液从伤口中流下。  
啪嗒。一滴水滴在地上。  
他想起那时但丁咬住他的蝴蝶骨，汗水滴在他的脊背上。他的弟弟从后面环抱住他，这次他终于听清了他在说什么：但丁含糊地说，不要再离开我了，维吉尔。

他走出去将橙子的汁水滴进牛奶，然后喝掉了那杯疼痛的絮状沉淀。

END

两天后但丁回到DMC，做好准备看到事务所空荡荡，或者刚进门就被维吉尔一刀鞘甩到墙上；出乎意料的，他推开门，维吉尔却从他身后出现，看起来和他一样惊讶。  
他哥哥手里提着超市的纸袋。他挑挑眉，维吉尔绕过他走进去，把袋子放在厨房流理台上。  
“橄榄油用完了，我又买了一瓶。“维吉尔陈述。  
而那就是那个信号。但丁从善如流地走上去抱住他的兄长，因为维吉尔知道但丁从不用橄榄油，只有维吉尔自己会用它拌沙拉。那像是第二只靴子终于落了下来。  
“对不起摔了你的杯子。“但丁咬着维吉尔的耳垂喃喃，摩梭他的后颈，把轻笑声吹进他哥的耳朵里。  
年长者把手放在但丁的头顶。轻轻地叹一口气。  
“我们可以明天再去买一对。“

**Author's Note:**

> 是心态都有点病病的患得患失蛋和随波逐流哥，非常我流，究极ooc  
> Season 2 Episode 3 是Glass Animals的歌，这张专叫How to be a human being 简直完美贴合本文主题！虽然本专我最爱的是The other side of paradise  
> 本来想写得很抑郁结果崽一出场就抑郁不起来了，差点一路滑向搞笑番……崽，nb


End file.
